Some conventional slides comprise static curved tubes and take a significantly large space and height to provide a sufficiently long path having a constant or variable downward slope.
For example, document WO2010040978A1 disclose a waterslide apparatus comprising a bowl having a curved sidewall; and two or more rider entrances for enabling riders to slide into the bowl and to circuit at least a portion of the bowl. The waterslide apparatus allows two or more riders to circuit at least a portion of the bowl at the same time. The rider entrances may be provided at different heights in the sidewall of the bowl. A chute or flume is preferably associated with each rider entrance. In use, the riders travel down the chute or flume and enter the bowl with sufficient momentum to travel at least partway around the bowl. The chutes each have an inlet through which a rider enters and an outlet which mates with the rider entrance. The chutes each have a longitudinal axis which proximal the inlet is inclined at an angle of less than or equal to 30° measured relative to the vertical.
Document WO2009141588A2 discloses a system for conveying an individual in a leisure park, the system comprises a tube having an inlet and an outlet; and a rotatable screw for conveying the individual from said inlet to said outlet. The system further comprises an inlet flow control means adapted operatively to cause a surge of water into said inlet suitable for biasing an individual into the tube; and/or an outlet flow control means adapted operatively to cause a surge of water out of said outlet for biasing an individual out of the tube. The surge of water may correspond to an increased flow rate of the water as it enters the inlet and/or exits the outlet. Preferably, the surge of water is sufficient to transport the individual into the inlet and/or out of the outlet respectively. A surge of water into the inlet may ensure that an individual is introduced fully into the tube and is preferably clear of the inlet as the screw rotates. Likewise, a surge of water out of the outlet may ensure that an individual is expelled from the tube and is clear of the outlet as the screw rotates.
A backyard water slide simulator is shown on web site of Grand Idea Studio http://www.grandideastudio.com/portfolio/pt-waterslide-simulator. This simulator comprises a semi-circular tube forming a wheel rotating about its rotation axis and rocking in several directions. A rider slides in the tube supplied with water thanks to the rotation of the wheel driven by a motor and to its simultaneous rocking carried out by hydraulic or pneumatic jacks.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,671 discloses a transport device for transporting a water ride participant from a first elevation to a second, higher elevation. The device includes a spiral transport element extending generally between the first and second elevations. The spiral transport element has first and second end sections, an intermediate section and an inner surface extending along the intermediate and first and second end sections. The inner surface defines a spiral pathway between the first and second elevations. Further provided is a drive mechanism coupled to the spiral transport element for effecting rotation of the transport element such that the first end section of the transport element is capable of receiving a participant at the first elevation and the second end portion is capable of releasing the participant at the second elevation after the participant has traveled along the spiral pathway from the first elevation to the second, higher elevation.
Document US2006/194638 discloses a flume ride having a funnel-shaped slide feature having a relatively larger entry end and a relatively smaller exit end, the funnel-shaped slide feature being configured and arranged such that a rider enters at the wider end with a predetermined expected velocity and swings back and forth and/or spins around the inner surface of the funnel before safely draining through the smaller end. Optionally, the wider end of the slide feature may be covered so as to darken its interior, and/or the slide feature may be configured such that the rider swings above a vertical portion of the inner surface. Additionally, a flume ride is provided having a plurality of such slide features.